sarah lessons from the hart
by batty02
Summary: Sarah gets wisdom she decks Shaw and make some new friends


**Hello everyone its been slow here and this piece was a stray of mine that has had no love it had no reviews so i sent it to the wonderful fingers of the great speed king called ESARDI and he ate it for lunch and gave me it polished by dinner i am in awe of him if your wondering if this looks familiar that's because it is chuck and Sarah are the 21 century version of hart to hart so please enjoy and this was set to take a part of LLC story chuck and the millionaire.**

**i just wished he finished it before jumping ship so with out further ado ...i own nothing this was for fun i don't own Thomas CrownAffair,hart to hart,nor chuck nor Shaw's debt  
**

**chuck and Sarah lessons from the hart  
**

Chuck had talked Sarah into joining him for a fund raiser party. It was an art action and there were several prominent politicians and other socially prominent people such as the adventurous Turners and the outgoing 'Doctors without Borders' Dr. Woodcomb. The art show was to show off some of the digital art that had been inspired by the Technical Sector. There were several pieces that where quite good and a couple more that looked quite hideous even with the ornate frames.

Sarah was gazing into the digital painting of the fishing boat and buoy reflecting on the water as the waves going through the scene. It was quite good and at that price she might buy it for her office wall.

"That picture makes me want to go for a sailing trip." The voice came from the woman beside her.

Sarah turns and notes the elegant gown and the jewelry on the woman who is much older but still stunning in her golden years.

The woman continues, "My name is Jennifer, and you must be the mystery woman who caught Charles Bartowski"

Sarah smiles, "My name is Sarah, Sarah Walker and you might be?"

"I'm Jenifer Hart." She smiles kindly to the young woman.

She looks over to where Chuck is cornered and being engaged by the CEO of Larkin Enterprises. They looked as if they both where getting into a rather heated and unpleasant topic. She looks over to Sarah saying. "Chuck may need rescuing, bring him over to our table and we'll introduce him to Thomas?"

Sarah sauntered over to Chuck; she made sure she approached him head on, with hooded eyes. She wickedly smiled as she was well aware of the fact that she could seduce her boyfriend with just her little strut.

Chuck was so mesmerized by Sarah's approach that he completely tuned out whatever Bryce Larkin was saying to him. He had this goofy grin on his face as she caressed his face and softly kissed him.

Sarah leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Sorry, Chuck but there is some people that would like you to meet."

Sarah turned to Bryce and dismissively stated, "If you'll please excuse us, thanks" She had a slight smile and a smirk on her face as she gently guides Chuck to the Hart's Table.

"Chuck this is Jennifer Hart."

"Nice to meet you." Chuck says as he warmly shakes her hand.

Jennifer smiles back at Chuck. "My husband wanted to talk to you."

Jennifer took the queue from Sarah. "Jonathan this Chuck Bartowski he runs that software company you've been hearing so much about."

"Ah yes, Chuck is it?" Jonathan states."Before I forget my manners this gentleman to my right is a friend of mine from New York City, he is visiting LA for the week."

"Thomas Crown at your service." He extends his hand. Chuck shook his had.

"My wife Jennifer tells me that you have a different option than what the other man was proposing." States Jonathon, the other man he was referring to was Bryce. "Please join us for dinner, Thomas and I would love to hear where the technology is going and we'll discuss other topics as well"

**At the Bar**

Shaw was in complete misery, he was drowning his sorrows. He thought he had it made with that damn start up IPO headed by that Manoosh idiot. Shaw had margined his personal accounts and barrowed from Larkin who got a loan from Donald Trump to invest in this new message system. However, the analysis was completely off base and he had just invested 900 million dollars of his clients and his own money. The shares where suppose to go from 28 dollars up to 700 dollars per share like Bartowski Corp, or so the press said.

Shaw took another drink. 'What a nightmare,' he thought. Shaw looked at his phone for the closing price of $ 0.00015 a share. 'Oh my god I am ruined.' He drained his drink; it tasted more like bile every passing minute. He was going to use that capital to buy out Chuck Bartowski's little gaming company but now …. "Bar Tender Give me the nut better make it two!" He slurred.

"Sir?" The bartender knew that Shaw had started with three napoleons, and just finished his fifth nightmare and now he's asking for two nuts? He watches Shaw slide off the bar stool and smack into the blonde woman and stumbled into the red head grabbing what he could to gain his poor balance as he hit the ground.

Chuck watched in horror as Shaw's arms flailed and then latched on to Sarah's new dress and you could hear the shredding of fabric from the table. Chuck was moving even before the scream. Jonathan was instantly behind him going to the aid of his wife and his new friend's lady. Thomas Crown was on his feet being the Bread Gentleman he was and he had seen Catherine right behind Ms. Walker.

Sarah was horrified; the guy had ripped her new Dior Gown right at the zipper, his lecherous smile made her queasy.

"Sarah are you alright?" Chuck asks as he shields her body from view. Before she could answer the drunken fool spoke up.

"So Charlie this is your girl, how much are you paying her for the evening and how much for a weekend package." Shaw stumbled again as he got up.

Sarah had been called a thief, which made her bristle; however, she had a special hatred for being called a whore. She gritted her teeth, balling her fists with a rage she never felt before. She felt some one slip something into her right palm.

With his bad drunken breath Shaw continued, "When you're done dealing with the geek here, I'll show you how a real man is in bed."

She felt Chuck tense. 'Now he was insulting CHUCK!' Slipping the object into her fingers her hand balled into her right hand as she felt the row of rings around her fingers. Her anger blinding her as she moved closer to the object of her hatred.

"Ill Prove to you ….." Shaw attempted to say.

SMACK!

Shaw was seeing stars; he had been slapped by his ex wife before but man this blond…. Darkness over took him before he hit the floor.

Jennifer knew she had to get her out of the bar before she pummeled the drunk to a pulp. She was pleased by Chuck's and Sarah's actions. She actually saw a couple teeth fly out.

Then Larkin arrived and gazed at Mrs. Hart with lust filled eyes. Bryce notices Catherine Banning who took away her brass knuckles from Sarah's palm. She saw the look on Bryce's face and smiled devilishly at him. She hit the button on her knuckles and the blade made its appearance to him, her message was clear. _Get Lost NOW!_

Jonathan spoke up. "Mr. Larkin come take your friend away from here."

Chuck spoke soothingly into Sarah ear. "Its ok sweetheart, it's ok." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Chuck let me take her to the ladies room and try and do a quick fix alright." Jennifer said.

She escorts Sarah to the bath room. Sarah was wrapped in Chucks Jacket. Jennifer took the hand of a distraught Sarah and gently guided her back to the restrooms.

Jennifer looks at Sarah and says "You're not after his money are you?"

"No, I'm not I didn't even know he was rich until the press cornered us."

Jennifer says with a smile, "You got a nice right hook; I think I saw some teeth fly loose".

Then Jennifer got serious, "If you love him, I mean truly love him be completely honest with him. I almost lost Jonathan at the start by saying my name was Louisa."

Jennifer continued, "But fortunate for me that Max and Jonathon saw through it and six weeks later I was married. I've been married ever since. We've had our struggles, our setbacks, and our own adventures, but I have always known from the moment I met him he would be my white knight. To me Jonathan is the greatest guy in the world; I got lucky when I went to the bar that night. I see that you have the same love for Chuck that I have for Jonathan.

Sarah responds, "Its infectious, it consumes you, he smiles and all doubt is gone. There is no if's with him. Chuck said once that we were a couple of long shots but we've gone the distance. I sincerely believe that our love will just keep growing."

"We'll be married almost 50 years next year." Jennifer stated looking in the mirror.

"I hope I look as good as you do 50 years from now." Sarah stated with a smile

Jennifer smiles, "well stay in shape, don't over do the chocolate and the booze and be careful of your friends."

Sarah nods understanding,

"Now let's try and fix this dress, the good thing is that the dress matches the jacket". Jennifer quips with a smirk.

They spend the next 15 minutes mending the dress with what they had, by the end of it; Sarah was going to be slightly chilled. However, she came out ahead because of Mrs. Hart's lessons of learning to trust your heart and your lover's heart.

Sarah said thank you to everyone as dinner ended. She got the painting and made some important new friends and Chuck was just the greatest guy in the world for her.

As Sarah fell asleep, she realized how in love she was with her boyfriend. 'Nothing is going to separate us.' She said to herself. The last thoughts she had as she drifted off to sleep was, 'Sarah Bartowski has a nice ring to it.'

End of line


End file.
